The (not so) Odd Couple
by FutureSuperstar34
Summary: Carlos is a drama student at USC. Kendall is a hockey player who happenes to be his roommate. They're from two different worlds, Carlos from a big family in Florida, and Kendall from a simpler one in Minnesota. Somehow, they complement each other. After all, opposites do attract. Rated M for slashy content. Kenlos Mpreg. Some Jagan.


**Hey guys. This is my first story. It's Kenlos and mpreg (you have been forewarned), and if you don't like either, I wish you'd give my story a chance...**

**So in this universe, men can have children, but there are more health risks, and it's harder to confirm pregnancy, as there are less sypmtoms.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Carlos Garcia nervously clutched the paper in his hand before looking at the door. It had been hard enough to be able to afford a year of tuition, or be accepted into USC's drama program, but he had managed to do both, aided by his loving parents and four older brothers. Now, he had one last thing to take care of: where he would live. Carlos had looked around, and his best friend James had put him in touch with another student who was living in an apartment. He had agreed to be Carlos's roommate, on the condition that Carlos would take care of the cooking and cleaning. In return, he would put up most of the rent.

Carlos took a deep breath and knocked on the door, one hand still holding the paper, the other going back to the suitcase that held all of his possessions. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a tall blonde with large eyebrows, green eyes, and a dimpled smile.

"You must be Carlos. I'm Kendall. Come in."

Carlos squeezed the handle of his suitcase one last time before following Kendall, who was giving him a tour.

"Here is the kitchen, here's the bathroom, and here's where you'll be sleeping."

Carlos's room was a small plain room with one window that let light stream in. The bed, a gently used double bed, sat in one corner, while a closet took the other.

"By the way, anything else I should know? Any allergies? Crazy exes? Stalkers?"

Carlos smiled. "I am gay. Is that a problem?"

Kendall shook his head. "Nope. I'm bi, so you won't have any problems here. Besides, my closest friends are gay. Most of them anyway."

Carlos smiled and relaxed before walking into the kitchen and checking the cupboards and fridge. "You have a lot of food. Are you sure you don't cook?"

"Never have time. Hockey makes sure of that," he replied, pointing to a trophy on top of a bookshelf.

Carlos sat down. "So tell me about yourself."

Kendall smiled. "My name is Kendall Donald Knight. My parents are divorced, I have a younger sister, I'm from Minnesota, and I play a lot of hockey. My best friend and former roomate's name is Logan. He accepted an offer to study in Costa Rica. He wants to be a doctor, and I want to play for the Minnesota Wild. I play center in hockey. What about you?"

"My name is Carlos Garcia. My mother is a baker and my father is a cop. I'm from Florida, and I used to play hockey when I was little. When you have four older brothers, your parents put you in activities to burn off your energy, whether its soccer, hockey, or drama," Carlos said.

"What position?" Kendall asked, interested.

"Left wing. I was the best left wing my middle school coach ever saw, and then I started playing goalie. I was impassable. I stopped playing in high school when I got into drama."

"You look fast enough. But you have four older brothers?"

Carlos nodded proudly. "Rafael, Santiago, Tadeo, and Leandro."

"How far apart are you?" Kendall asked.

"I'm 20. Rafael is 34, Santiago is 32, Tadeo is 28, and Leandro is 23," Carlos replied, smiling. "When I was little, I would always go to Rafael. He always seemed to know everything, and he was always good to me. He's married with a husband and two kids, but I still try to go back to Florida to see him every now and then. Lucky for me he stayed in Florida." He looked at Kendall. "What about your sister?"

"Katie is 15. I'm 22. People always underestimate her because she's so young, but she's really smart. She will make her first million before she's 21."

Carlos laughed. "People used to say that about Leandro. He's in business school in New York."

"Are you close to all your brothers?" Kendall asked.

Carlos frowned. "Not really. I'd rather not talk about it."

Kendall was at a loss for words after seeing Carlos's unhappy expression, but he pulled himself together after hearing a knock on the door.

"Let's not sit around and mope. You hungry?" Kendall asked.

"I am, but I haven't cooked," Carlos called to Kendall as he stood in the doorway.

Carlos heard shuffling before Kendall returned with two boxes of pizza. "I didn't think it was fair for you to cook the day you moved in, so I ordered some food."

Carlos smiled. "I technically shouldn't be eating cheese, especially since I have to sing tomorrow and milk is bad for the voice, but it is a special occasion."

Kendall laughed. "I'm glad. Besides, I do have to gain weight for hockey."

Carlos smiled as he grabbed a slice and began to eat.

"My brother," he began between bites, "he used to always buy me pizza whenever we went anywhere. It didn't matter if I didn't ask, if I didn't even think I was hungry, he would buy me a slice."

"Which one?" Kendall asked.

"Tadeo. Once he started driving, he took me eveywhere, whether it was the grocery store or to drive his girlfriend home from work. Apparently I was a girl magnet."

Kendall chuckled. "Taking your younger sibling places makes you look sweet and sensitive. I did the same thing with Katie to impress my first boyfriend. It didn't work out, but we're pretty close friends now."

The two continued to eat pizza in silence, and soon, the box was done.

"We should probably save the other box for when we need food later," Kendall said, interrupting the silence.

"I guess so," Carlos replied. He took the box of pizza, put it in the refrigerator, and sat back down silently.

"Is everything okay?" Kendall questioned.

"Yeah," Carlos nodded. "I'll just be in my room. I'm a bit tired."

"Okay. If you need me, I'll be going to practice. I'm pretty much unreachable when I'm at practice, but I'll write down my number for you."

"Thanks Kendall," Carlos said, going to his room and closing the door. He went to his bed and laid flat on his back. His conversation with Kendall had reminded him of some unhappy times, and he wasn't ready to talk to him about that yet. He hadn't even spoken with Rafael about it. Carlos sighed and ran his hands over his face.

* * *

_Flashback_

Carlos woke up and ran out of the room he shared with his brother Leandro. He found his mother in the kitchen, putting something in the oven.

"Mami! Guess what day it is?" Carlos asked her.

His mother, Sylvia, looked at him and smiled. "I don't know," she said, ruffling his hair. "Is today the day you go back to school?"

He shook his head strongly. "No. That's next week."

"Is it the day you have to go to the doctor?"

"No," he said as he made a face. "I don't like going to the doctor."

"Is it your birthday?"

"Yes!" Carlos answered, jumping up and down excitedly. "I'm six years old!"

"I know," she said, taking him by the hand and leading him to the table. "Rafael is coming today to see you, and your father is leaving work early so we can have fun."

Carlos smiled. "Is Tiago coming?"

"No," Sylvia said, shaking her head. "He's not going to be here until tomorrow."

Carlos looked sad, but then heard his brother Tadeo coming down the stairs. Tadeo was 14, and starting to talk about girls more than Sylvia was comfortable with, but always made time for Carlos.

"Happy birthday, buddy," he said, giving Carlos a hug.

"Thank you," Carlos said quietly. Tadeo noticed and took his hand.

"Why don't we play outside? If you want, I'll wake up Leandro." Tadeo said.

"Okay," Carlos replied brightly, bouncing out to their backyard.

Tadeo smiled to himself as he went to wake up his other brother. No matter how upset Carlos could get, he would find a way to reset himself back to his normal, happy, excitable self. No wonder everyone liked him. Except for one person.

Tadeo's eyes narrowed as he woke up Leandro, who had a habit of sleeping late.

"Come on. We're going to play with Carlos. It is his birthday," he said, shaking Leandro's shoulder.

"I'm sleeping."

Tadeo leaned down. "We need to keep Carlos's mind off of Santiago. Rafi never may have noticed, or done anything, but I won't let Antonio ruin his birthday. Not today."

Leandro rolled onto his back and sat up. "Fine. Just give me a moment."

"Don't take too long," Tadeo said, leaving.

Leandro put on a pair of sweatpants. As far back as he remembered, Santiago had always made some sort of excuse to not be with Carlos, and he didn't understand why. Carlos wasn't annoying and was always fun. Even if he still had a night light. That Leandro definitely didn't need also.

Leandro walked out of his room and into the backyard, where Carlos was trying to set up two hockey nets. He quietly snuck up behind him, and yelled, "Happy birthday!"

Carlos jumped up and landed flat on his back. He looked at his brother and started laughing, and so did Leandro. Their soccer game forgotten, they sat on their backs and laughed.

Tadeo, coming out of the house with a ball, ran over as he saw the two laughing.

"You haven't started having fun without me, have you?"

"No," Carlos said. "Leandro was being funny."

"What did he do?" Tadeo asked.

"I startled him," Leandro replied proudly.

"Why would Tiago want to miss this?" Carlos asked suddenly.

Tadeo looked at his younger brother. "You shouldn't think like that, Carlos. I'm sure Santiago would want to be here," he said, trying not tk think about how Carlos was right.

"He doesn't like me," Carlos said, shaking his head as tears began to fall. "Why doesn't he like me?"

Leandro quietly shifted from one foot to the other. Other people crying made him uncomfortable, and Carlos was no exception. But it was worse when he cried, because he never did anything wrong.

Leandro moved closer to Carlos and gave him a hug. "Tiago's stupid," he said quietly.

Tadeo smiled to himself. "One day, he'll wake up and realize he was an idiot for missing everything. Do you know how you'll be?"

Carlos stopped crying and shook his head.

"You'll be happy."

Carlos smiled and jumped up again. "Thank you Tadeo. Now do you want to play soccer?"

Tadeo stood up and was about to reply when he heard Rafael's voice across the backyard.

"Where is Carlos?" Rafael boomed.

Carlos ran to his brother as fast as he could. Rafael scooped him up and swung in a circle. "Happy birthday, Carlos. Is there anything you want?"

Carlos looked serious. "I want Santiago to come too."

"I see," Rafael murmured. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Rafi," Carlos chirped.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Carlos sighed. Santiago had come the next day, and it had probably been the work of Tadeo and Rafael. Even at the moment, he couldn't understand Santiago's indifference towards him, yet it was there throughout his childhood. He had managed to bury the pain Santiago's rejection caused, but talking with Kendall made him remember everything.

Carlos shook his head. Santiago's problems with him were in the past. Carlos had a new roomate who seemed like a good person, a chance for a good future, and a place to stay.

Carlos decided that focusing on the positive would get him far, and (hopefully) leave Santiago behind.

* * *

**I hope you liked this. Review please! If you don't, I won't know what to improve. **


End file.
